As It Continues
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: "Are we free? We pride ourselves on our freedom here, but yet we lock ourselves in cages and bind our wings. So, are we really free?" Harley Too much has happened for him to keep up his mask anymore. It's gotten worse. He can't remember the last time he had relaxed and just been himself. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore.
1. Prolugue

_As It Continues_

_Prologue_

_"Are we free? We pride ourselves on our freedom here, but yet we lock ourselves in cages and bind our wings. So, are we really free?"_

_~Harley~_

* * *

**Amity Park 1500 Hours**

Danny slowly walked out of the school for the last time for the week. They had a four day weekend ahead of them, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Vlad had decided to use his mayor powers to add more security and then changed the dress code again.

Everyone in school was still pretty pissed at him for it as well. He didn't care though.

He gave up. He couldn't take being the hero anymore. People have noticed that Phantom has disappeared. That's when his friends starting leaving him though. Sam moved on, and somehow in the last four weeks became friends with Paulina. Although Paulina was still pretty full of herself, she had matured and wasn't as shallow.

Apparently Sam and her had more in common then they realized since they were both types of vegetarians. He just got pushed to side by them as Tucker stuck by him until he joined the tech team in trying to do computer websites. They started their own small company on designing websites and such.

Danny just kind of floated between the two before he eventually gave everything up. He hardly ever talked to anyone anymore. They had noticed and tried to get him to talk to them, but he would just shrug them off.

He had heard them wanting to corner him with his sister and try to see what was wrong and why he wasn't saving everyone like he use to.

The Guys in White and his parents had started taking care of everything, and it was taking a toll on them. He couldn't believe his friends wanted him to take all that back. He was so tired and apparently wasn't allowed to even take a couple days without getting chewed out about it.

He threw his hands up and said no more.

That's when he stopped talking altogether.

* * *

He arrived home before anyone else. His parents were probably hunting ghosts since there were some in the park around this time. He went into his room. He had about half an hour before they cornered him, and he hoped to be out of the town by then.

He was leaving and he didn't plan on coming back for a while. With Plasmius as mayor and planning something big, he needed more than just him anymore. He needed to train himself how to deal with all of it at once.

He needed to get out of Amity before it went down and took him with it.

They could deal without Phantom and Fenton for a while and since Phantom is already believed to be gone, then Fenton disappearing would be nothing more than another missing child.

He left a note for them telling them that he would be back when he felt he was ready.

They had no idea that the Danny coming back would be different though.

* * *

**Danny: Har...you're...*sigh**

**Me: I'm sorry...but...but...but...it won't get out of my head. This is based off my drabble As It Continues...I just couldn't resist. This shouldn't be too long, but I wanted to so something that I could keep my mind on...**

**Danny: She actually has several stories partly written, but she wanted to post something badly that was already done.**

**Me: I'll be posting another crossover again, but I don't know which one until Ice Lightening is done and finished, but this...this is going to be one hell of a ride...at least I hope so.**

**Danny**:** So review and tell her how horrible it is since she's really beyond caring...**


	2. Six Months

_As It Continues_

_Chapter One_

_"We are not free. No matter what they say. They've created a world where we must bind our wings in order to survive. If we don't, then we are not part of their society. We are the ones who are the free thinkers who destroy their 'normal'."_

_~Harley~_

* * *

**Hong Kong 1200 Hours Six Months Later**

Phantom floated silently over the temple. He smiled glad that the monks were kind enough to let him stay for a few days to rest, but he couldn't stay there were places he needed to go before he could save Amity.

Something came out of nowhere and hit him straight out of the air. He panicked seeing it standing over him. He gave it a confused look.

It looked like a horse. But its face was that of a demon like creature. Sharp teeth circled its mouth as it growled. Phantom slowly reached up to see if this creature was really trying to kill him or not.

Its mouth shut instantly as his insignia was highlighted on its head. He pushed himself back confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. The first words he had spoken in almost seven months. The thing gently backed away and just started at him. Phantom stood up slowly watching the animal put its head down and watched him carefully before it turned completely black with dark blue showing when the light from the morning sun hit the beast.

Phantom slowly walked around the creature before realizing that there was a small scroll of paper braided into the horse's mane. Phantom slowly pulled it away before opening the scroll.

_Danny Phantom,_

_I've heard of the troubles you've been having back in Amity. It's not uncommon to see this happen, but to you, it's a tragic thing. You mean much to those of us here. I give you one of my finest stallions. His name is Warrior's Angel. He is a protector and will protect you. He's loyal, and he reminds me of you in that respect._

_I hope you find your voice again, and whatever it is that you've journeyed so far for._

_Phoenix_

Phantom looked at the horse again completely confused. He had no idea who this Phoenix person was or how she had known of him and what happened in Amity when he lost his fight. But he could see the horse was staring at him waiting for orders. Phantom sighed before allowing the transformation rings to appear and change him back to Fenton. Although now he worn torn and ragged clothes. The horse's head came up and gently nudged the hybrid. Danny sighed before petting his face.

"I guess I have someone who'll listen now," Danny whispered hoarsely. "Although I think I'll just call you Warrior. It's more of a guy's name instead of Angel." The horse nodded in agreement before pushing Danny forward.

"Hey," Danny smiled. He felt better. It was strange for him to feel like this. He had closed himself off from any kind of interaction, but this animal managed to break all the walls around him without an issue. It felt like all the stress and pain from his life was slowly going away the longer he stayed with the horse and just petted him.

Warrior gave a gentle nudge when Danny's stomach growled. Danny slowly wrapped an arm around himself. He hadn't eaten in almost a day, and even then it wasn't much. Warrior pushed him forward before Danny realized that there was a berry bush right there.

"I don't if it's dangerous or not," Danny whispered looking at the blue like berries. He hadn't been able to tell the difference between what was safe or not, and he was afraid of taking the chance. Warrior simply took one of the branches in his mouth and pulled it back making several fall to the ground.

Warrior simply pushed them towards the teen. Danny picked one up not knowing if trusting the animal was the wisest decision, but not having anything better really wasn't helping. His entire body hurt from not eating enough.

The berry tasted odd compared to what he had been used to, but it didn't hurt him in any way. Warrior nodded and then started gazing on the little bit of grass that was growing around them. Danny smiled not believing that this was happening.

He found something to actually look forward to.

It was the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Amity Park**

Dash angrily walked to the office that today. Ever since Fenton's disappearance, the police haven't left him alone since some of the students let them know that he was a bully who loved to pick on Fenton...

Collins was in the office waiting for him…again. Dash clenched his fists angrily. Fenton's disappearance had nothing to do with him. He didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Hello, Mr. Baxter," the office smiled making Dash want to punch him in his smug face. "I have a few more questions for you about Daniel Fenton."

"I told you everything I knew. I wasn't his best buddy. You could talk to the Goth Freak and Techno Geek. Those three were attached at the hip," Dash growled out trying his best to keep his temper in check. He couldn't miss another practice otherwise the couch would kick his sorry ass off the team. The office sighed.

"Calling them by their names would help, but I've already talked to them. You are a reason why Mr. Fenton would have taken off in the beginning. You said early that he was beginning to fight back," Collins stated wanting to know more about that. Dash growled silently to himself remembering the major beat down Fenton gave him the day before he vanished.

"I also heard from a few students that you had left him alone the day he vanished," Collins inquired.

* * *

_Dash silently followed the pale teen down the alley._

_"Fentina, you've been avoiding me all day, did you really think hiding in an ally is going to he….." Dash cut off as the seemingly weak teen pushed him to the ground and straddle his chest keeping a hand on the bigger teen's chest._

_"If you value your life, you'll leave me alone," Danny growled out angrily. "I don't want you messing with anyone else either. Knock it off. No one likes the bully; you're not some golden boy. You're a spoiled teenager with anger issues and take it out on people that you believe are weaker than you." Dash tried to get up, but the light amount pressure on the certain place on his chest prevents him from doing so._

_He was at the mercy of the pale teen._

_"Get off me, Dork," Dash grunted trying to push the small teenager away from him. But he felt extremely weak._

_"I'm pressing on certain nerves in your chest in a way that prevents you from getting up," Danny growled out. "There's a difference between how you push people around, and how I will fight back if you mess with anyone again." Danny's glare intensified sending nothing but fear though the football player._

_"I won't hold back either," Danny warned, and in an instant the pressure was let off and Danny was already walking out of the alleyway leaving a completely befuddled Dash there in the dark._

* * *

Dash sighed as he told a revised part of the story. He didn't want the office knowing that the kid had him pinned to the ground completely at his mercy.

"That's sounds like a load of bull," Collins stated looking at his notes. "Mr. Fenton's record shows no hint of violent anywhere. I don't see him threatening you in any way, shape, or form." Dash looked down at his track shoes.

"Fenton changed over the past couple months, sir," Dash whispered looking a little to side remembering how the kid use to always come in with a smile. The last time he seen him, Fenton looked like hell. "He's changed, and I don't know why."

"Probably because you pushed him too far," Collins stated. "If we find out that he's dead, you can be tried as a felon for aiding it on." Dash looked up at him in fear.

"I didn't…I wouldn't…" Dash could hardly think. He didn't think Fenton was that weak. Fenton wouldn't take his own life…_would he?_

That little voice in his head rang around for the rest of the day.

Dash didn't show up to practice either.

* * *

Paulina sighed as Sam sat down in her room.

"You're room is still too pink," Sam informed dully making Paulina frown. This was what she was hoping to avoid. They hadn't really hung out since Fenton ran away, and now that she's finally out of her own room, she started stuff.

"I don't have time to change for you, sorry," Paulina grunted back looking around her room. It was too pink even for her, but her mother refused to let her change it saying that it was her idea and that she wanted it that way.

She was five at the time.

"I can't believe Danny hasn't come back yet," Sam whispered. "He always comes back."

About three months after Danny vanished, Sam told Paulina about his secret. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew that Paulina was her only real friend that she could let everything out on. Tucker…he refused to talk to her.

He blocked her out of his life completely afterward.

Paulina sighed before lying down next to Sam.

"You know, he might still be out there somewhere," Paulina stated trying to lighten the mood. "He may never come back, but if he's been gone this long. He'll come back a different a person. We all change; you of all people should know that." Sam sat as tears fell.

"He was my best friend, and then…then everything just…" Sam broke down as Paulina wrapped her arms around her friend trying to comfort her.

She knew how she felt.

She lost her hero as well.

* * *

Tucker groaned as the project slowly fell apart. The codes weren't quite adding up the way he wanted them and everything was becoming a disaster. He was tempted to scrap it and try again.

He would have if he wasn't on a deadline to get it back to Mikey and Nathan by midnight. He was tired and this company wasn't working the way he was hoping it would. He figured that they would have a few people ask for websites for like cooking or ads, but this was getting out of hand fast.

They were making some really good money, but there was just too much.

Between school and this company, he couldn't keep up. If they didn't have school, it wouldn't be as bad, but people loved their easy design and everything.

He was so sick of it all though. He missed his best friend and he knew that if Sam hadn't of gone off on him when he decided to quit being Phantom, then none of this would have happened.

He may have even been able to get Danny to help with this. Danny was really good at figuring out why something wasn't working out. He couldn't get things from scratch, but he could fix things and find those small little mistakes.

Danny was always there too. Tucker knew that Danny just needed some time, and then Phantom would be back. He couldn't blame his friend for wanting a break once in a while.

He knew what it felt like to be stressing at random hours during the night. He just wished that his friend was there with him instead of who knows where.

* * *

Maddie sighed as she set down the latest invention. They had been trying to figure out what had happened to the Ghost Boy since he suddenly disappeared. She thought that maybe someone had finally caught him, but no one has said anything about it yet.

She knew that whoever did wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long, so she knew that Phantom was still out there somewhere…and so was her little boy.

She knew he wasn't little anymore though.

She figured it out, but tried to keep it a secret.

He was Phantom.

She knew since before he disappeared.

She seen Phantom fall against the Wisconsin Ghost. She knew he couldn't take much more without help. But she stayed out of it. She didn't want to be put in the middle of the fight if she didn't have to between the two most powerful ghosts to ever set foot on earth.

It was still hard to say that about her son, but she couldn't aim another gun at him. He gave up too much.

In the two months he was there after he stopped fighting, she started seeing worrying signs that often would seem like normal teenager stuff.

Her son was anything but normal.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Maddie would slip into his room and check to make sure he was still there. She looked at his wrists and make sure that nothing was that bad. Then she would check his body as best she could.

It was hard to tell between battle wounds and what could be self inflicted.

However, it was a week before he vanished did she noticed the small scars on his wrists.

When he vanished, she knew he might never come back.

She accepted that because she didn't know what else to do.

She was lost.

She signed the papers and sent them to the lawyer.

* * *

**Me: I hope I made you cry. I really do...**

**Danny: She's upset...and sad...so this appeared...**

**Me: Fuck you.**

**Danny: Har...no...behave yourself...And she ran off crying again...I'm not sure what her problem is, but she's like an emotional train wreck...just as long as her mask is up to the rest of the world, she's seems okay...I worry about her though.**

**Me: DANNY!**

**Danny: I'm SORRY BUT YOU"RE STARTING TO WORRY ME AND I"M A RANDOM VOICE IN YOUR HEAD.**

**Please review and tell me how cliche and stupid this idea is...because quite honestly...no one's done it right**


	3. One Year

_As It Continues_

_Chapter Two_

_"Freedom is perspective. We must embrace our own thoughts and action before we relearn how to fly. We're taught how to, but then…then we are taught to bind our wings for fear of rejection…for fear of being alone. Fear of society shutting us out."_

_~Harley~_

* * *

**India 2400 Hours One Year**

Danny slowly walked around the closed shops and shacks. Warrior carefully followed to ensure his partner's safety. Danny slipped into an ally way before stopping and leaning against the wall to take a small break. He felt his ribs rub against the cloth that he was using as a shirt. A bloody wound was slowly started to fade away.

Danny could barely breathe, and he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Warrior looked around before trotting off making Danny look at the end of the ally in wonder. Warrior never left his side unless he asked or was trying to help him by getting something.

Warrior came back with a silk like blanket and draped it over the hybrid's head. Danny let a small laugh out making Warrior knicker silently. Danny slipped the blanket over himself. He didn't like stealing, but he was starting not to care about it anymore. It was getting harder and harder to survive without it.

He refused to believe he was a criminal though and wouldn't take anything unless it was necessary.

Warrior often pushed those boundaries in trying to ensure that Danny was taken care of.

Danny held his side tightly as a wave of pain shot up his back. Warrior gently nuzzled his unhurt side trying to provide some comfort. Danny closed his eyes tightly wondering why they had to jump him of all people.

Was it because he looked weak?

Or because he looked like he was poor and would have at least something of value?

Or because they wanted Warrior?

He wasn't sure because they shoved a dagger into his side and proceed to try to loot him and take Warrior. However, the horse reared up and attacked them when he seen his rider's fall. He had broken the legs and arms of the thieves in his fight. Yet never once did he hit Danny or even come close to hurting him.

Danny looked up at his horse that had slowly laid down next to him and closed his own eyes. In the six months they had been together, Danny had begun learning new ways of fighting and hiding. He learned how to ride horses from Warrior who was as patience as he was when trying new things.

Somehow the horse showed him how to sit correctly and even how to stay on his back without anything on him in order to get away faster. It came almost naturally to the hybrid.

Danny was surprised at first, and then found it to be just as relaxing as a nice flight over cities. Although Warrior never left the ground, he could still defy gravity by running up buildings and upside down on ceiling or bridges.

He could also jump though portals and use them as teleportation. Danny thought it was nice; however, he couldn't go long distances.

He didn't really need to though. It was useful when running or chasing something. However, both of them had trouble staying together when Warrior tried to teleport with him riding him. The horse often fell or had to slow down which would throw off Danny's balance.

"You know," Danny whispered gently resting the hand that wasn't on his side on Warrior's head. The horse slowly opened his eyes and stared at his companion. "I think we should get moving. We can't stay here much longer. The sun will come up and we'll be found." Warrior picked his head up and nudged the ghost boy lightly. Danny laughed knowing that Warrior wanted him to get on.

"I don't think I can stay up there with my side," Danny whispered slowly moving around so he could stand up. Warrior never got up. Danny sighed as he leaned against the wall while Warrior just looked at him. "Fine," Danny whispered slowly moving to get on the horse. Warrior nodded and watched carefully as his rider slipped on his back. Danny held his mane tightly and Warrior could feel the teen's worry leak into his own.

Warrior put his front feet forward and threw his weight forward in order to stand up. Danny hissed as it jarred his side.

"I'm not sure if this is going to be worth it," Danny whispered as Warrior slowly starting to walk though the shop's street. Danny kept his balance, but was afraid that once they were out of the area, Warrior would decide to go faster, but the animal kept the same slow pace in order to ensure that Danny did not fall off.

Danny realized that if he was to walk, then it would have taken longer as they exited out of the city right as the sun starting rising. He sighed and leaned forward a little hoping to relieve the pain in his side when Warrior put his head up.

In front of them stood four guys. Dressed completely in White Suits.

Dread filled the hybrid's heart as he held tighter to the horse's mane. Warrior pawed at the earth as the agents came closer to them.

* * *

**Amity Park**

Sam laughed as Dash and Kwan started singing on the karaoke stage. Paulina smiled. It'd been a while since they were able to get her to laugh, but that day marked the year anniversary of Danny's disappearance, and the two month anniversary of the Fenton's divorce.

Paulina didn't understand at first why Sam was so frustrated at the Fentons about it either until Sam told her about Vlad and what his plans were. However, Maddie refused to give up the business and took it from Jack who ended up working for the Guys in White not a month later.

He blamed Maddie for their son's disappearance, and after some review, Sam realized that maybe Danny was in an unbalanced home and didn't tell them.

Maddie never came out of the house though, but Paulina and Sam had been spying on the house to see if Masters ever came.

He did…everyday.

No one ever answered the door or let him in. Sam had seen him even try to go as a ghost, but couldn't faze though the walls.

However, for the past week, Masters stopped going there, and Sam even tried to talk to Maddie.

The woman slammed the door in her face when she seen her standing there. That didn't mean that both her and Paulina didn't see the black eye she held.

* * *

Tucker sighed as Mikey and Nathan started talking about something new to write into their code for a program that…did something. He didn't really care anymore. It was his best friend's anniversary…for being missing. He wished that he would come back. That they didn't have to suffer anymore.

Everyone was being torn apart. Masters even put a reward up for whoever could find the teenager.

Tucker knew that Danny was probably no longer even in the country if he was still even in this world.

The teen refused to believe that his best friend was dead, but there was no evidence to support either option.

No body. That meant there was a chance he was still alive.

But no sign of him anywhere else either. That could mean several things.

Tucker knew Danny could take care of himself and that the hybrid would be able to survive out on his own without anyone there with him. However, Danny had closed himself off from everything and Tucker was afraid that he wouldn't ask for help by someone if he needed it.

He wanted his best friend back. He didn't care if the hybrid was changed or not. He just wanted to hang out with him again and know that his friend was alive.

It was the not knowing that was getting them all.

* * *

Dash growled as he ran around the track. It was track season, and this seemed to be the only sport he could actually stay in without everyone breathing down his neck. He was pissed because he was kicked out of football, and then they refused to even let him do basketball because of his grades.

He got them up and then was able to do track, but it still pissed him off.

He stopped taking it out on everyone else though. He quit hitting and shoving kids into lockers, but he couldn't stop everyone else. There was no way he could do that.

Although the only ones who even really remained friends with him were Paulina and Kwan. Somehow Sam ended up in their little group. Even though Paulina was still compared as the prettiest and hottest girl in school, she wasn't as mean or shallow.

But they pretty much stayed to themselves. Although Sam and Paulina were closer than him and Kwan, it still hurt to know that he was part of the cause of Sam's pain. She was still pissed at him, but for whatever reason, when he asked her out, she said yes.

Sam Manson actually said yes to him.

And he couldn't have asked for anything else.

Although Kwan asking Paulina and her saying yes was a shocker together. Dash thought that him and Star would get together, but Star stayed by Valerie, and they had taken the school.

Somehow, Valerie turned into the next Paulina. She was meaner than anything to them in particular, and Star was right by her side.

Dash knew that Paulina was pretty pissed. She had said something about how everyone called her shallow, and even heard her say it to Paulina.

He knew Sam was there holding Paulina while she cried.

* * *

Maddie sighed as she finished the tracker's program. She was so close to seeing if she couldn't figure out what her son's ecto-signature was in order to try to find him. It'd been too long, and she knew he could…he could have been anywhere in the world or even the Ghost Zone.

She just needed more time, and more money, but her funds were drying up fast. Jack may not have ran FentonWorks anymore, but he had taken all the grants that it had been able to get them and had them transferred to the Guys in White.

They were more progress than anything else, and it terrified her that they might find him before she could.

Although she had one thing that they didn't, and that was the Portal. Jack had taken the plans from her forcefully before throwing her down the stairs as he left angrily, but she still had the working portal.

They could try to make their work, but it would take years to understand why it wasn't going to turn on. She understood why the Fenton Portal was working though.

Danny.

He was the reason it was operational and why it was even on. She was hoping that he would come out of the portal at some point with a gentle smile on his face telling her that he was sorry, but he was back now.

That everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Danny's eyes narrowed when one of the agents looked up at him.

"Hey…you…" the agent stopped as he remembered who this kid was. Danny's eyes narrowed and Warrior went up and pawed at the air. The agents backed away.

When Warrior came down his green marking were visible. His eyes a fiery green and his teeth sharpened. Green dripped out of his mouth as a growl resounded though the air. One of the agents pulled out his weapon and aimed only for the horse take off into the woods.

Danny held on tightly as the horse weaved and bobbed though the forest. He followed the movements allowing the horse freedom to get them out of there as fast as possible. He could faintly hear the agents chasing after them, but with Warrior at a full gallop, they would never catch up.

Suddenly a cliff came into view and Danny felt the horse shift into something faster. Green dots danced at the cliff edge, and Danny knew that the horse was going to jump.

He was going to teleport again.

Danny didn't know if he should be scared of coming off again with his wound or excited that it might work. Fear jumped in his heart as he felt Warrior adjust his stride to match with a perfect jump. Danny leaned forward in order to keep up with the horse's pace.

As Warrior's front came up Danny followed it, and they both went though the small green portal.

They landed below the cliff in a small clearing.

Danny grinned. They made it.

They succeed in not killing themselves trying to jump though portals. Warrior slowed down to a stop and was breathing heavily. Danny slowly adjusted himself and slipped off the horse. Warrior looked at him and Danny stopped dead in his tracks.

Warrior looked vicious and bloodthirsty. His eyes held anger and pain. His mouth was opened to reveal the sharp canines, while his nostrils were flared. He looked like an evil creature bent on destroying anything and everything in his path.

Danny took a small step backwards in fear. He didn't realize how dangerous this animal was truly. What kind of demon like creature it was.

"Warrior," he stuttered wanting the black horseback. The one who protected and helped him out of tight spots. The one he trusted.

The demon like creature's mouth closed and its eyes turned down as its head bowed. It gently reached out towards its rider making Danny take another small step backwards. Its color changed back into black as the light played with blue hues on his back. His head came up slightly and its face was back to that of the horse Danny trusted.

"I knew you…" Danny whispered remembering that was the form he had first seen him in, but he hadn't really changed since then. Danny closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. It was the same horse, just with more power than he realized. "I know you won't hurt me." The horse gently nuzzled Danny before the teen opened his eyes.

All he could see was the demon like creature that the animal could turn into. He didn't want to though.

He only wanted to see the horse as Warrior. His partner, his horse…his friend.

* * *

**Danny: She's still pretty pissed about losing her mouse.**

**Me: Every time I type I have to turn off my damn mouse because it likes to randomly click on shit as I type and it pisses me off...**

**Danny: She's still in some kind of weird funk...like...I don't know.**

**Me: I don't like people...and I'm feeling like Danny in this story where I just want to be with my horsey...and my horsey tried to eat me...**

**Danny: However, on deviantart, she has some pictures of the horse and Danny together and also some other things.**

**Me: I put an unfinished picture of a scene in this chapter if you want to see it.**

**Danny: Also don't forget to review and tell her about how this story is going...she's actually starting to like it...**


	4. One Year Two Months

_As It Continues_

_Chapter Three_

_"Slowly we tire out in trying to break free of the binds we've put ourselves in. But then our muscles have weakened. Our minds shut down as we become what the crowds wants. What those in power want us to be. Trapped in our own minds to never see what truly matters. What we can truly become."_

_~Harley~ _

* * *

**Russia One Year Two Months**

Danny slowly packed up the small amount of things he had gotten. Most of it was blankets and clothes, but there was some food and a thing for water which was half full. Warrior stood next to him carrying the blankets. One was draped over him as well since it had gotten so cold.

Danny felt chilled to his bones, and Warrior was nuzzled right up next to him trying to bring him some warmth as well. The horse was burning hot, and Danny loved it. He was so cold. They walked around though the snowed forest looking for a place away from the path like a cave or something.

They found a small cave big enough for Warrior to be in as well. Danny entered and slowly starting putting some of the stuff at the entrance to prevent winds from blowing in and making it even colder. Warrior dug the snow from the outside and pushed it closer to the cave for added insulation and cover. Danny curled up next to a wall and tried to warm himself up a little before getting fire wood.

Warrior jumped in the cave after dropping several sticks and laid down next to Danny to help him warm up. Danny smiled at the animal glad that he had finally gotten over what Warrior really was. He gently wrapped his arms around the horse's neck trying to get warmer, and it worked a little bit. Danny let out a sigh. He knew he needed to get logs and some more wood, but he really didn't want to get up.

Warrior pulled Danny closer to him and refused to let him back up. Danny gently pushed when he felt the need to get the logs to start the fire, but that's when he heard some commotion outside the cave and stayed still. Warrior turned his head slightly and looked outside making Danny adjust how he was sitting so he could watch as well.

They watched as several animals took off as a mountain lion chased them. Danny tensed slightly not wanting to get into a fight with anything in the wild. Warrior pushed Danny back into the wall and held his head over Danny's lap with his ears pinned back prepared for anything. However, they all ran by making Danny relax until the sound of a jet engine broke though the peace that had transpired.

Danny pushed Warrior's head away from him and instantly stood up and looked around outside. Two agents in nothing but white suits looking extremely cold and uncomfortable.

"We should've put in for white coats," one complained looking around. "This is stupid. I know Masters put a lot of money on bringing home that Fenton kid, but we're not even sure that this kid was even him. Plus, it's fricking cold."

"Well, let's go back and act like we did search. I'm tired, and it's not worth losing something to get our bosses more money," the second mumbled as he pulled his suit closer to him and attaching his gun to his side and wrapped his arms around himself. "Plus, that kid's probably dead."

Danny sighed as their footsteps disappeared into the distance. He didn't think that they had any right to be in another country. They were getting out of hand. They didn't have jurisdiction here. They didn't work for this Government. He knew that for a fact. Warrior watched him carefully.

"I guess we won't be having a fire tonight with them looking for me," Danny whispered walking back towards the horse and wrapping the blanket tighter around him. "It's too cold, but I'm not letting them find me." Warrior gently nudged him, and Danny curled up in front of the horse as Warrior rested his head on his companion. Danny sighed as warmth ran though his body for a moment.

* * *

**Amity Park**

Maddie growled as she tested it again.

It sparked and then nothing. She threw it across the room. She was tired of this. Nothing was working. She couldn't get anymore money, and she already had to look for another job in order to pay for her own experiments.

Every person she talked to trying to get grants or anything said no. They didn't think she was worth it.

Jack had gotten to them first because she refused to leave her home.

Maddie picked up the picture of her son and Jazz playing together. Jazz left for college. She didn't have to put up with the divorce, but it hurt Maddie that there was no one there to tell her everything was okay.

That everything wasn't completely falling apart around her. Her son…she knew he was still out there somewhere.

He was doing something, and she refused to believe that he was completely gone.

However, Masters had been especially clinging. He started coming to the house again, and Maddie didn't understand why until he told her that some of his contacts had spotted Daniel somewhere in Northern Russia.

She didn't know if she should believe him or not. It was winter, and colder. He couldn't survive unless he was either being taken care of or had figured it out. She wanted so badly to believe it, but her heart was telling her that it was almost a lost cause.

That she needed to give up.

She walked up the stairs to her son's room and sobbed until she passed out.

This was becoming too much. Amity Park was falling apart at the seems.

* * *

Masters growled out. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Maddie was supposed to come to him when they broke up. She was supposed to be his, but instead she refused to even come out of her house. She refused to even acknowledge that he existed.

It pissed him off to know that she only cared about Daniel.

And that little brat was pissing him off as well.

Daniel vanishes making it easier for him to have complete control of Amity Park. They now did everything and anything he wanted.

They even started building the wall to keep other people out…and more importantly, to keep everything inside.

And then it opened up the spot for him to create Master's Blasters. A teenager group of ghost hunters who charged everyone for their services.

Everything was going so wonderfully for him, but he still didn't have what he wanted most.

That was Maddie and Daniel by his side. He was hoping that giving Maddie hope that her son might still be alive somewhere in another country didn't help any.

It only made it worse.

He wasn't going to give up though. He would continue until he got what he wanted.

Even if it meant killing anyone in the way.

* * *

Danny sighed as morning came he slowly leaned forward and against Warrior's head when something caught his eye. He looked up suddenly and came face to face with someone who jumped back from him.

"Whoa, dude…you're…you're alive and you slept here…" he seemed completely interested in that fact alone. "Not many people can survive, but your horse doesn't seem to want to get up." Danny looked down at Warrior who was breathing softly and peacefully. Danny looked back at the young boy who had appeared out of nowhere before jerking his arm under Warrior's head and making the horse immediately stand making the boy back farther from them.

Warrior stretched before staring at the boy. His ears went back and he growled making sure that the boy knew not to hurt Danny. Danny slowly walked over to their things.

"If you value your life, you'll leave and never mention ever seeing me or my horse. Understand?" Danny demanded glad that talking to Warrior got rid of the rasp that had been in his voice for the past year. The boy nodded before taking off out of the cave.

Danny sighed hating to be so mean to others, but he still had work to do. Warrior gently nudged him before turning so Danny could put the saddle on. Danny smiled remembering getting the stupid thing. They had taken it from some thieves who had been going after young women. He let their horses go and took all their saddles and burned all but two. One he left there saying that if he seen them hurt another girl, he would burn them next and then kept one for Warrior so he could carry more.

Warrior looked at him before gently touching the saddle hoping that Danny would get on. Danny let out a small laugh before mounting. Warrior's head came up and he started out. Danny gently patted his neck.

"I think…I think it's time we headed home," Danny whispered feeling homesick. He came out, and now…now he found what he was looking for.

Warrior had given him everything he needed, but the last thing he needed. The thing he needed most was to go home.

He needed to know what has become of Amity Park. He also needed to ensure that Masters hadn't gone completely wacko.

He knew that there was going to be a lot of work that needed done before he could truly be the hero everyone looked up to again, but he felt free once more.

He wasn't tied down by anything anymore.

He taught himself how to fly on his own and unbind his wings.

* * *

**Danny: She's trying really hard...she really is...**

**Me: I hate life...I really do. I don't want to deal with work school and my mom constantly down my throat about EVERY LITTLE THING!**

**Danny: Yeah...she yells at her about finishing college and getting a good job and then her mom finished her college...two years ago? and has yet to actually attempt to get a job?**

**Me: I work at Subway...I love my co-workers, but hate the job...I would've quit if it wasn't for such awesome people I work with...even then.**

**Danny: Although that cuts into time, she also gets yelled at when she borrows the internet card because IT'S NOT IN THE HOME COMPUTER AND OH MY GOD THE WORLD GOING TO BURN BECAUSE THE INTERNET CARD ISN'T THERE.**

**Me: That's...that's an excellent interpretation of my mother...Danny...are...are you crying?**

**Danny: I'm laughing because you keep making faces while typing this author's note...**

**Me: Shut up..**

**Danny: Please review and please give her some peace of mind...don't expect many updates this week...**

**Me: I'm redoing my closet and making it a portal into my mind...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...and then work...and we're redoing our kitchen...and I have community service thingy to do with our 4H club...**

**Danny: And she probably wants to get back to minecraft a little...**

**Me: Just a little...XD**

**Please Review because it'll make me feel better and like this is actually worth continuing...seriously...otherwise I'll keep it all to myself.**


End file.
